Nemo My Name Forever More
by Starlit tears
Summary: Hermione has cast off her name and, in her mind no longer exists. She visits Draco in Azkaban. Set to the song Nemo by Nightwish. Real quick read so please read and review!


**Author's Beginning Note**- Hey guys this is a quicky I thought up while listening to the song and reading fanfics. I hope you like it. Please review when you finish reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs the the band Nightwish, you should listen when you get a chance it's a pretty cool song. Oh and the word Nemo means no one but I think that's explained in the story.

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass _

Hermione had cast off her name. She had done it long ago, almost as soon as the war had ended. She didn't want to be a part of that memory anymore. Hermione Granger had been a war hero. After Harry had died killing Voldemort, Hermione Granger had killed Snape and then proceeded to capture Draco Malfoy. She was loved by all wizards. Unfortunately, she died the day she took Draco to Azkaban.

Now nameless, she would walk the streets of London receiving funny looks from all she passed. 'That's not her' they'd say, and they were right. 'She looks so different from the Hermione girl' they'd agree and they too would be right. Hermione no long longer existed. Now all that remained was the one who called herself Nemo- no one.

_This is me for forever_

_The one without a name_

_This life's the last endeavor_

_To find the missing life line_

As she walked she stopped outside of a TV store playing News 24/7. More "terrorists" had been rounded up. They had been found sharing an apartment house just North of Kent. They had been found by Hermione Granger. Or her spirit at least. Hermione Granger no longer existed in this world.

Nemo looked down at her palm. The lines faded, the fortune teller right. It was as if she no longer existed, and she didn't. She made her way to Azkaban where the spirit of Hermione Granger had been requested, a last plea of Draco Malfoy, about to die. Hermione couldn't attend, Nemo would. Draco would never know the difference, just like everyone else.

Taking the enchanted rowboat across the lake to the huge prison centered on that gloomy island, she turned her eyes skyward. The sky was so grey. No rain would fall however. It hadn't rained since that day the war ended. At least, in Nemo's eyes it hadn't rained. She had yet to see that flooding torrent, the one that would bring the spirit away and leave her an empty shell, officially Nemo.

_Oh how I wish _

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give up everything_

She was admitted into the prison by the concerned looking guards. She ignored their looks and swept past them, her long black robes sweeping the floor behind her like a train. In her hands she held a book. The book of Prisoners. She had needed it to look him up. Her was kept in a near cell, convenience when the took him away to death. There were no Dementors anymore. No more Dementors Kiss. Only death.

She looked up as she approached the cell. There stood Draco, looking at her expectantly, hopefully. As if she needed to save him rather than what she felt was the other way around. She looked back guiltily, at once the past flooding back, the tears starting. Hermione's tears... Nemo cried Hermione's tears.

_My flower withered between the pages two and three_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

Memories were flooding into her mind. Hermione's memories. Memories of Draco... happier ones. Draco's smile, Draco's laugh, Draco's kiss... Draco's love. She looked up through the tears beseechingly. He looked back, looked at her pale skin, her thin figure, her limp hair. She looked down.

_Walk the dark path sleep with Angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

"You cast of your name." he said at once, upon her reaching the cell. Reaching through the bars he swept her hair back, such limp dead hair.

"I did." she agreed, through her tears. "I am Nemo."

"No one..."

"Yes.."

_Oh how I wish _

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

"How you must hate her, Draco." Nemo said after a time. She wiped at her eyes, dropping the book to the floor, unconsciously.

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes, I do hate Hermione Granger. I shall hate her forever and then some." He said, voice full of emotion. His eyes were teary now but the same look of brave defiance decorated his features. "But there is another that holds my affections now. She is nameless, a new start. She has no name but the name of no one. And I think she loves me very much."

Nemo looked up. Were these, his words, those of a oddly twisted forgiveness? Did he still love her? No, he didn't _still_ love her. He loved her. No longer did he love Hermione Granger, no longer did he have to feel the pains of betrayal. Hermione was dead. He loved _her_, he loved Nemo.

"I love you Draco." she said, testing her theory.

"I love you too, Nemo." he replied, confirming it.

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all _

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

She made a decision then. She would get him out. Hermione put him in, Nemo would free him. Pulling out her wand, she looked both ways. No guards were in sight. With a deep breath she pointed the wand at the lock on his cell door and whispered, "_Alohamora!_" The door sprang open. Azkaban had become inefficient in the Dementors absence.

Draco ran from the cell, into her arms. He hugged her tight and she hugged him back. Her first hug from the man she loved. Together they began to run towards the exit. The guards saw them run past and began to chase, calling out. Draco looked back and laughed, taking Nemo's hand in his. Nemo focused more on the next door and blasted it open. A dramatic exit.

Outside the enchanted boat was waiting. Nemo and Draco ran to it, looking back only once. They climbed in and, with a sharp rap from her wand, Nemo got the boat to start. Rather than taking them across the lake, she enchanted it to go towards the river. Finally she was free! She and Draco could start a life together.

The rain began to fall then. The rain Nemo had never thought she'd see. It fell over Azkaban where the guards stood at the edge watching them leave. It fell over the river where their boat was heading, and it fell over them. Nemo and Draco sat together in the rain, each filled with new hope. They didn't care what the next day would bring because they were free.

_Nemo sailing home..._

_Nemo letting go..._

Hermione was dead, there was no doubt about that. Now, her spirit had been put to rest as well. Where Hermione Granger had ended that day with the war, Nemo and new hope had begun.

**Author's Ending Note:** Well what did you think? Was it alright for a quicky fanficky? Was it too confusing? Please read and review as this is my way of celebrating the end of my English summer work! As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
